


Utinam barbari

by merle_p



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They all gave consent before clothes were removed, yet Crixus still looks murderous when Naevia runs curious fingers over scar on Agron's chest, drawing shivers from him, and bitten-back groans.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utinam barbari

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. _Spartacus_ is property of Starz, Nasir belongs to Agron, Naevia belongs to Crixus. The title is the beginning of the latin insult "Utinam barbari spatium proprium tuum invadant", which translates to something like "May barbarians invade your personal space!"

They all gave consent before clothes were removed, yet Crixus still looks murderous when Naevia runs curious fingers over scar on Agron's chest, drawing shivers from him, and bitten-back groans. Wisely, Nasir is quick to cause distraction, wrapping his hand around the Gaul's heavy cock, and smiling at Agron who clenches teeth at the sight.

Naevia smiles, too, and presses lips to the stubble covering Agron's jaw. Agron's balls tighten, and his cock grows against her belly, insistent and hard. The woman sighs against his throat, voice full of affection and lust.

Crixus growls at the sound, and Nasir laughs, clever fingers stroking the Gaul's straining erection, before he leans back to capture Naevia's mouth in passionate kiss, wet battle of tongues and teeth. Crixus and Agron stare, with equal lust and jealousy, hardly concealed, then look at each other, chests heaving, heat still burning in dark eyes.

"Will you join us, oh gladiators, or would you just sit and watch?" Nasir asks, mocking gently, and Naevia giggles, breasts trembling with the rise of her chest.

Agron rumbles, advances, and Crixus meets him in the middle, reaches out blindly, without thought of whose thigh his hand comes to rest on.

Of all the battles they have fought, this one is the most intoxicating yet. In this bed, there is no difference between Gallic and German tongue, and surrender and victory taste equally sweet.


End file.
